Love Doesnt Die
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: When Emily gets the chance to have a second life due to the affects of a potion, she has three days to find her true love before the spell is broken. Victor is being forced to the girl he doesnt love, who is Victoria Everglott. Will three Days be enough to make someone find true love? VictorxEmily
1. Chapter 1

CORPSE BRIDE

Victoria...

The name rang in his head, but he really didnt want it to. She was beautifull, yes, that was true. Smart, a proper lady, good at the household.

Yet, when he met her, no spark was to be felt within him. It was more like the opposite.

When Victor played the piono in front of her, she said she didnt like music, saying it was improper and much too passionate for a young lady.

Victor was dumfounded at her statement, who didnt like music? It was rediculous to say the least.

When he had showed her his butterfly paintings and sketches, she had asked him this question:

" Were you half blind when you had painted this? "

That moment was it, his breaking point. He realized he didnt like her. It was final. She hated music, which he had insulted him in his art, from which he was very passionate about.

VICTORS POV

" If she is the person Im to be married, Id rather skip the wedding altogether" I said unknowingly.

" Victor!, how dare you say something like that!"

My eyes widened and my face flushed in embarassment at being having caught at saying such a statement outloud.

I bowed my head apolegetically. "I do apoligize mother, slip of the tounge. Im of ill mood today, but I assure you. It will pass." My voice sounded hollow, almost dead.

I tried more sincerly this time, " Im sorry mother"

She gave me a dissaproving look, glaring daggers at me.

" Be sure to never show such dicourtesy again." Her tone was one of finality and slight threat.

" Yes" I said obediantly.

I looked over to my father who had said nothing throughout the entire exchange. He simply looked bored, devoid of any emotion. Almost dead.

Somehow at the thought of this, a bubble of mirth began to rise up at my chest and I allowed myself a small laugh, yet this only earned me another dissaproving glance from my mother.

I gave my attention away to the open window, something I did often in rides such as this.

A few fall leaves blew by and a beautiful butterfly flew past.

I smiled at this, feeling quite content. There was an old saying that, if you followed a butterfly, it would eventually lead you to your to true love.

But I was sure nothing that wonderful would ever happen to me.


	2. Seeing you for the first time

CORPSE BRIDE

Day 1

Victor POV

I felt a sudden chill run down my spine, and I could feel my mothers icy glare burn into me.

"Stop smiling to yourself Victor, its a sign of absent mindedness. It is disgraceful to daydream so casually amongst company"

I sigh " Yes, of course "

She let out a puff of breath, only returning to watching my movements once more.

" Watching me so that you may point out my faults agin, mother? " I wondered to myself. Making sure I only thought it this time.

Ever since I was little, I was constantly trying to impress my parents. Especially trying to improve my standings with my mother. Yet nothing I ever did seemed to go smoothly as I had hoped. You see, I am terribly clumsy, always falling my own twoo feet. I was an embarassment to the Van Dort name, I could always see that so clearly from my mothers expression. Though I never did stop trying to get their approval.

I thought about the safety of my room and my study, and I instantly felt better. The company of books was much better suited for a person like me, than that of the company of people.

As I continued to ponder what book I would read next, a flicker of movement caught my attention.

Outside the window was the silhoutte of a girl. Her back was to me, so I couldnt fathom her face. Yet she had the longest brown hair I had ever seen. She let it flow freely, swaying gracefully in the wind, unlike most girls I knew that were accustomed to tying it in a neat bun upon their heads. She was wearing a long white dress, it somehow resembled a wedding dress. She wore no sleeves, so her bare shoulders were vicible. Of what I could see of her skin, I thought her to be quite fair and radiant. Her skin wasnt pale or extremely white, like most of the people in town. " Is she really from here? " I thought.

As I continued to gaze at her, she turned around and met my awestrucked eyes. She had the most beautiful face I had ever seen. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life.


End file.
